Jealousy Is A Sin
by when the lights go out
Summary: I had to catch you because I knew you were falling for me." Dramione --Complete.
1. Hurt

**A/N:** Randomly thought of this.  
And for some peculiar reason, I don't  
like Ron and Hermione being together.  
BTW, Hermione's a little OOC.

**Song: **Hurt - Nine Inch nails

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Summary: **When Ron is too busy snogging Lavender to notice Hermione, she gets hurt and ask someone to get back at him. Only, he just happens to be Ron's enemy.

**. . .**

**Chapter One.**

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything_

Hermione Granger watched with sadness and hurt in her eyes as she spotted Ronald Weasley snogging Lavender Brown in the Gryffindor common room. She had to admit that she was sort of jealous. Didn't he know that she was practically in love with him and had been since first year when he and Harry saved her from that stupid troll? How could he not know? She felt so strongly for him. She was hurting on the inside, she could barely stand the pain that was inside her chest. Ron and Lavender had been going out for about 2 and a half weeks now and still Ron did not notice Hermione's sudden sadness and isolation.

_But how would he know? He's too busy snogging Lavender to notice what I do._ Hermione thought to herself.

She was watching Ron and Lavender from behind them.

Not that they noticed she was there.

They were too busy snogging to see her or hear her apparently.

She walked away from them quietly, not wanting Ron to see the hot, wet tears streaming down her pink tinted cheeks.

She opened the portrait hole and glanced back at Ron and Lavender quickly before she simply turned around and stepped out.

_Click._

Ron and Lavender quickly sprang apart.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Looks like someone just stepped out, Won-won." Lavender answered.

"All right then." Was all Ron said before he started snogging Lavender again.

_I can't believe that I would let someone hurt me so much. I never knew I could hurt so much._ Hermione thought to herself.

**…………………………**

_What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end  
You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

Hermione walked over to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

She started to sob uncontrollably.

_Oh, stop it, Hermione. You need to be strong._ Her mind cursed at her.

She stopped crying and wiped away her tears.

She was in so much pain right now, how could she not cry? She thought to herself.

She quickly took out her wand and whispered a charm.

She put her wand on her arm and cut open her arm a little.

Hermione quickly removed her wand and looked at the damage. It wasn't a large cut, but it wasn't small either.

She sighed sadly.

If it wasn't for Ron, she wouldn't be doing this.

She wouldn't be hurting herself.

But then again, one pain would always take away another. And right now, she needed to be distracted from…from that stupid weasel!

**……………………**

_I wear this crown of shit  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here_

She wandered over to the library.

She took a seat near the back of the room so that no one could hear her cry, because no one really went to the back of the room.

She sniffled.

She wanted to make Ron mad, or at least jealous so that she could be with him.

And then she got it.

_I've got to make him jealous with someone he despises._ Hermione said to herself in her head. _But who?_

And then she thought…who always makes Ron mad? Who always messes with his stupid little weasel like head?

And then she got it.

Draco Malfoy.

She smiled.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?" Hermione asked herself out loud.

She shrugged her shoulders.

She was going to hurt Ron and make him jealous. She would show him that She wasn't the goody-two-shoes that everyone thought she was.

She smirked.

**………………………**

_What have I become?  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end_

Hermione was going around looking for Draco Malfoy. She desperately needed to find him.

And she did.

He was sitting in the Great Hall with Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

She walked over to him.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you." She said.

"Get away from me you filthy little mudblood." He said without looking at her.

He could recognize her voice anywhere.

"No, it's important." Hermione urged.

"He's said go away!" Pansy yelled at her.

"I can help you make that stupid weasel and probably Potter too." Hermione said in a chilling tone.

Draco turned around and looked at her with interest in his eyes.

"I'm listening." Draco said, suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Alone." Hermione said.

"Fine." Draco said. "Let's go into the hallway then."

"All right." Hermione agreed.

"You're not serious, are you Drakey?" Pansy asked.

"Hey, if it will make Potty and the Weasel mad, I'm all for it." Draco smirked.

"Come on." Hermione said.

"I'm coming." Draco said as he stepped out into the hallway. "What is it?"

"I…I want you to help me make Ron jealous." Hermione said.

"That's it? This sounds boring." Draco said.

"No! Just listen! It would hurt him a lot and make him spitefully jealous. And Harry too. Stupid arses…Anyway, just think of the face they'll make if…if you pretend to be with me." Hermione said.

"Hmm." Draco thought. Well, the look on Weasel's face when he saw the mudblood with him would be absolutely priceless! He just couldn't resist this offer. It was just too tempting.

"All right then, mu-Granger." Malfoy corrected himself.

"Great." Hermione smiled.

"But don't you think Weaselbee will get a little suspicious of you going out with a Slytherin? After all you hate me, remember?" Malfoy asked.

"I'll just tell him I'm into bad boys." Hermione smirked.

Draco smiled.

He actually smiled.

She winked and took his arm, dragging him back into the Great Hall where she knew Ron was.

"This is going to be great!"

_You could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

**……………………**

**Hate it? Love it? Review it!**


	2. You're Going Down

**A/N: **Yummy Malfoy.

**TigerFruit****: **Because Harry took Ron's side  
in this fic, just use your imagination please.

Thank for all of the reviews!

**Song: **You're Going Down – Sick Puppies

**. . .**

_Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop  
And it makes me want it more  
Because I'm hyped up, outta control  
If it's a fight I'm ready to go  
I wouldn't put my money on the other guy  
If you know what I know that I know_

"You sure you're up for this, Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"Definitely." Hermione smirked.

Malfoy smirked.

"This is war, Malfoy and I'm going to win." Hermione said determinedly.

"I'm sure you will." Malfoy said, eyeing Hermione's cleavage.

"Ew, stop looking Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I can't help it." Malfoy said, still staring.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"I'm a guy. It's in my nature." Malfoy answered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Let's go inside." Hermione said.

"All right." Malfoy said.

Hermione linked arms with Malfoy and once they were inside, Hermione burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked quietly.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this with you of all people." Hermione replied in an equally quiet voice.

Malfoy smirked.

"You just can't resist." Malfoy smiled.

"Wow, you can smile." Hermione said.

No one had any idea what they were talking about, because everyone was staring at them and telling everyone else.

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is going'  
One of us is going' down  
I'm not running', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is going'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!!!_

"Merlin's beard! Are the Slytherin Prince and the little mudblood together?"

"Maybe that's why they were in the hallway!"

"Were they shagging?"

"Why are they together?"

"I wish I was her."

"Same here."

"Look at Potter and Weasel."

Hermione and Draco looked over to see Ron fuming.

Hermione and Draco burst out laughing again.

"This is a lot of fun." Draco admitted.

"Yeah, I know." Hermione smiled.

"I didn't know that it was going to be like this." Draco said.

"Me either." Hermione said.

"But it's worth the look on their faces." Malfoy said.

Hermione laughed.

"Ron is soo going down." Hermione said.

Malfoy just smirked.

……………………

_Define your meaning of fun  
To me it's when we're getting' done  
I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop  
So get ready for another one  
Let's take a trip down memory lane  
The words circulate in my brain  
You can treat this like another all I'm saying  
But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain  
It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is going'  
One of us is going' down  
I'm not running', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is going'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!!!_

"This is ridiculous, Harry." Ron said as he saw Hermione enter the Great hall with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"I agree. Why is she with Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Seems suspicious to me." Ron answered.

Ron started to fume as he saw Malfoy kiss Hermione on the cheek and walk to the Slytherin table.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and she smiled as she sat down.

"What are you doing with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"We're together now. He's so amazing." Hermione answered.

"Seems sort of suspicious to me." Ron said.

"Yeah, why are you with Malfoy of all people? You hated him the other day." Harry said.

"Well, I guess I'm into bad boys now." Hermione smiled as she looked back over to Malfoy who was also looking at her.

He winked.

She blushed.

Ron fumed.

"Why can't you find yourself a suitable guy?" Ron asked.

"Why can't you find yourself a suitable girl?" Hermione challenged.

"Why don't we just-"

"Shut it, Harry!" Hermione and Ron both yelled.

"What do you mean? Lavender is a suitable girl for me." Ron said.

"Yeah, you're both stupid. I see it now!" Hermione said with faux cheerfulness.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well what about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"His name is Draco." Hermione corrected.

"Whatever." Harry said.

"He's not suitable for you." Ron said.

"And why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because…because he's not good enough for you." Ron said.

"Oh, then who is? You?" Hermione laughed.

"Well-"

"Later." Hermione said.

_It's been a long time coming  
And the tables' turned around  
Cause one of us is goin'  
One of us is goin' down  
I'm not runnin', it's a little different now  
Cause one of us is goin'  
ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!!!  
This is hardly worth fighting for  
But it's the little petty sh*t that I can't ignore  
With my fist in your face and your face on the floor  
It'll be a long time comin'  
But you got the message now  
Cause I was never goin'  
Yeah, you're the one that's going down!_

She sauntered out of the room before Harry or Ron could say another word.

And to their disappointment, Malfoy followed.

………………

**Review. This chapter may have not been  
that great, but review anyway. And please  
read my other fics (:**


	3. What If?

**A/N: **Okay, so I have 30 reviews and I have barely even written anything for this story yet. Ahaha. Thank you all so much for reviewing because that just makes me so happy! Sorry that it seems like I 'gave up' on this story, and in a way, I sort of did. Sorry for that. And since I love you guys all so much, Ii will be updating this story. I must apologize, however, that updates will not be very frequent because of school, massive amounts of homework and tennis. Also, I quit putting the songs in just to make the updates a little quicker. So, sorry if you liked the songs.

By the way, it might be a little sloppy, but cut me some slack, I had two hours of sleep and it's friggin' 4 in the morning. Haven't slept for nearly 20 hours, which is a lot to me!

**. . .**

After Draco Malfoy kissed Hermione on the cheek, the entire Slytherin table seemed to deem him as a person who just got cursed.

"Are you all right, mate?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded.

"Oh! Drakey-poo! Are you okay? What spell did she use on you! The conniving little bitch!" Pansy shouted, shooting a death glare towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not under a curse or anything, Pansy. Sit your ass down so I can look at my girl." Draco said.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Hermione looking at him. Potty and the Weasel also seemed to be looking at him, so he winked at Hermione, knowing that he would be making her friends very angry or simply frightened.

"Draco-" Blaise started.

But Malfoy cut him off.

"I'll tell you in the common room." Draco said.

He watched as the bushy haired, brown eyed girl got up from the Gryffindor table and walked out of the Great Hall and, for the effect of their little charade, Draco followed her.

"Granger." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning around to face him.

"We make a brilliant team, don't we?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Hermione said.

Malfoy smirked.

"Thank you so much for helping me out. It really means a lot to me." Hermione said, blushing.

"Well, I don't really care for helping you. But if it upsets Potty and Weasley, it's good enough for me. Besides, this is helping me out too." Draco said.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"And how is that?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked again.

"Pug-faced Pansy might finally leave me alone." Draco said.

"Ha, not likely." Hermione said.

"She will." Draco said.

"And how do you figure that?" Hermione asked.

"Because she'll be too heartbroken to even talk to me and she'll be trying to make me jealous once she sees this." Draco said.

"Sees wha-" But Hermione's words were cut off as Draco lips came crashing down to hers.

To be brutally honest, she _did_ enjoy the kiss.

In fact, she enjoyed it very much.

But she didn't feel the spark that she was supposed to. But as she pondered this, she realized that she wasn't supposed to feel a spark, because she did not love Draco Malfoy. She was supposed to think that he was a foul and loathsome creature, and here she was, snogging him in the middle of a corridor where she could be seen by anyone.

They broke apart, much to Hermione's dislike, for she really enjoyed that kiss.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked, hoping that Draco Malfoy would not tell her that he was in love with her.

"Pansy." Draco whispered.

Hermione's eyebrows came together in confusion.

"I'm not-"

But then Hermione heard the sharp, painful cry of Pansy Parkinson, who was watching them from around the corner, desperately hoping for both a way to get Draco back and not to be seen by them.

"Oh, good." Hermione sighed in relief. "For a second there, I thought you were going to tell me that you were in love with me."

Draco smirked at her.

"Don't count on it, Mudblood." He said as a smile played on his pale, red lips.

**. . .**

As soon as Blaise Zabini finished eating his dinner in the Great Hall, he rushed to the Slytherin common room, muttering the password, "Pureblood" before he entered.

He saw his best mate, Draco Malfoy, sprawled out all over the couch.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Blaise asked.

"Tell you what?" Draco asked innocently.

"You know what!" Blaise asked.

Draco smirked.

"Fine." He said.

"Are you really in love with…with that mudblood?" Blaise asked.

Draco threw him a _you've-got-to-be-fucked-up-in-the-head-to-think-that _look before answering his question.

"No, I am not in love with her." Draco said.

"Then what was up with you today?" Blaise asked in an almost worried voice.

"I was…helping her out." Draco announced.

Blaise sniggered.

"Helping her? She's a mudblood." Blaise said.

"Yes, well, she needed to make Weasley jealous and I needed Pansy off my back." Draco said.

Blaise smirked.

"Oh, so you're using each other!" Blaise said.

"Shhh!" Draco said, glancing around the room. "I don't want Pansy to hear."

Blaise sniggered again.

"You must really not like Parkinson." Blaise said.

"Gee, you think?" Draco asked sarcastically.

The two boys stared at each other for a few moments before Blaise was struck with an unusual thought.

"Malfoy." Blaise started.

"What?" Draco asked in a grumpy voice.

He was obviously tired and bored.

He wanted to go to sleep.

"What if…what if you…started to like her?" Blaise asked.

"What if I what?" Draco asked.

"What if you fell in love with her?" Blaise asked.

"Are you bloody mad?" Draco asked. "I would never fall in love with her. She's a mudblood!"

Draco walked away angrily, Zabini's words echoing in his mind.

_What if you fell in love with her?_

**. . .**

**So what do you think? Review this please!!!**


	4. Don't Worry About Me

**A/N: **Guess what? I had a half day today so that I could come home and write this chapter for you! I actually got out around like…11:20 A.M. but I ended up going to Cousins and getting me some fries and then to the BP for an MD. After that, I went to the park with some of my friends when my new buddy Brian broke one of the swings LMAO. Okay, so anyway, I have tennis practice in like…10 minutes because it's like 2:56 P.M. right now so this chapter might suck.

Thanks so much for all of the brilliant reviews though! I'm updating as quickly as possible and it will be impossible to update next week because I have to do tennis practice next Monday, a game on Tuesday, a conference game on Wednesday, Prep Rally on Thursday, Homecoming football game on Friday and I'm sleeping over at my friends' house and then on Saturday is the homecoming dance. Sooo…sorry. But I promise to update the week after that.

Thanks for understanding!

Oh, and so sorry if you think my story is moving too fast, but I really don't want to write the first chapter about how much Hermione is hating Ron and then have them fight and sh*t, so just suck it up and deal with it because I don't care if you don't read. But thanks for the reviews anyway (:

I'll be updating Last Chance first, because I haven't updated that in forever.

**IMPORTANT!!!- **Voldemort died. This is the 6th year.

**. . . **

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Gryffindor common room thinking about the kiss she had just shared with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God.

It was a sweet, simple kiss.

Not one to fuss over, so why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

She didn't like him did she?

No, that was impossible.

It was just a simple kiss.

It was one that didn't matter.

But it did matter…to her anyway. She knew that in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, would not be thinking about how good and right that kiss felt. He wouldn't ever think anything like that because she was a mudblood.

She was someone that he would never be able to be with.

Someone that would never matter.

_BANG!_

The portrait of the Fat lady swung open and Ginny Weasley dashed through the opening.

She looked very angry.

"Hermione Granger, I would have _never _expected this from you!" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked with faux innocence.

"You know very well what I'm talking about!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione looked at her with a blank expression on her face.

Ginny sighed loudly.

"You're going out with…" She looked around to see who else was in the room. No one was there.

She glared at Hermione.

"You're going out with Draco Malfoy! He's the enemy!" Ginny said.

Hermione rolled her big brown eyes.

"Oh please, Ginny. You sound just like Harry." Hermione said.

Ginny blushed.

"Well…Draco is probably a Death Eate-"

But Ginny was cut off by Hermione's booming voice.

"Will you just give it a rest? You are _exactly_ like Harry! Draco is _not _a Death Eater. Why would he be? Voldemort's DEAD!" Hermione shouted at her angrily.

Ginny flushed red with anger and embarrassment.

"Well…yeah. But you never kno-" Ginny started.

"Oh shut it Ginny. I thought you of all people would be happy for me." Hermione said.

Ginny pondered what her best friend had just said.

"Well, I'm glad that you found someone that…er…makes you happy." Ginny shuffled her feet. "But why did it have to be Draco Malfoy of all people?"

Hermione smirked.

"I don't want Draco. I want Ron." Hermione said.

Ginny looked as if she had just been slapped.

"Ew…" Ginny said. "Why do you want my brother?"

"Because he's my best friend and I've liked him since I was…since 1st year." Hermione answered.

"Then what are you doing with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"He's helping me make Ron jealous." Hermione said.

"Why would he want to help you?" Ginny said.

"Because, he wants Pansy to get off his back." Hermione answered simply.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed. "So you're using each other!"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled.

"That's brilliant." Ginny said. "Ron looked so jealous when I saw him."

"Good." Hermione smiled happily.

She knew that Ron would be hers in no time.

But…

What would happen to Draco?

**. . .**

Draco Malfoy lay on his bed in the boys' dormitory in the Slytherin Dungeon. He was thinking about the kiss that he had recently shared with that mudblood, Hermione Granger.

The kiss was…different.

It wasn't crazy and boring like it was with Pansy. With Hermione it was…

Draco couldn't even describe it.

It was just wonderful.

But why was he thinking these things? Hermione was a mudblood and he couldn't like her.

He wouldn't like her.

But why did he kiss her?

It wasn't just because of Pansy Parkinson, and he knew it.

What was wrong with him?

Draco shook his head.

He was going crazy with these thoughts.

The door opened and Blaise Zabini entered.

"Hey." Blaise said.

Draco nodded at him.

"Thinking about Hermione?" Blaise joked.

"How'd you know that?" Draco blurted as he sat up in his bed.

Blaise stared at his best mate.

"I was only joking, Draco." Blaise said. "Were you really thinking about Granger?"

Draco blushed slightly.

"I…no. I was…just kidding too." Draco said.

Blaise chuckled.

"Sure you were. And I'm Merlin." Blaise said.

Draco threw a pillow at him.

**. . .**

**Sorry it was short. Review please!**


	5. Lovely Lies

**A/N: **I'm totally loving my reviews. Thanks so much. I'm updating as quickly as possible.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hermione was sitting alone in the girls' dormitory on her bed when the door burst open and Lavender Brown entered looking furious and shooting Hermione death glares.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Lavender shot her another glare as Parvarti entered the dorm.

"What?" Hermione asked again, louder this time.

Parvarti glanced at Lavender before answering Hermione's question.

"She's sort of mad at you." Parvarti answered.

"Well yeah, I got that part. But why?" Hermione asked as Lavender climbed into bed.

"Because you're all Won-Won ever talks about now!" Lavender shouted at her from across the room.

Hermione smiled at her triumph from the inside, but on the outside, she kept a straight face.

"Oh really, now? Well, I can't help it if your boyfriend is losing interest in you." Hermione said. "But I don't really blame him."

Lavender threw a lamp at her.

"He's NOT losing interest in me!" Lavender shouted at her angrily. "He just…he wants to know how you got _Draco Malfoy_, the Slytherin Sex God, to fall for _you_. A _mudblood_."

Hermione flinched at the word.

It's not that she minded when Draco said the word, because coming out of his lips, it sounded so right. But when it came out of Lavender's mouth, it almost hurt. She had never heard a Gryffindor use that insult, and on her of all people.

"Well…you're the one dating a…a blood-traitor!" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

She couldn't help herself. It was an accident that she said those words, and she immediately wished that she hadn't said anything at all. She didn't have a problem with blood status, but she didn't want Ron hearing that she called him a blood-traitor when she was a good-for-nothing mudblood herself.

But before Lavender or Parvarti could say anything else, Hermione rushed out of the room, knowing that she would get no rest if she stayed there that night.

Lavender might try to kill her in her sleep!

Hermione crept down into the Gryffindor common room, looking around to check that no one was there. No one was. And why would they be here? They would be down in the Great Hall, finishing up their meal. So she crept silently into the room and walked around to sit in the armchair closest to the fireplace when she spotted the mop of red hair.

Ron.

"Ahh!" She screamed, falling back down onto her arse.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"What?" Hermione said.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with him? Do you have any idea what kind of effect you being with him as had on me-er…the Gryffindors?" Ron shouted at her.

Did he just say _me_? Hermione thought.

Hermione just looked at him innocently.

Ron looked angry.

"Well, you're making us bloody angry. How could you?" Ron whined.

"How am I making you angry?" Hermione asked.

"He's a filthy Slytherin! We're enemies at heart!" Ron shouted loudly.

"Well…I l-love Draco M-malfoy and…and he loves m-me too!" Hermione lied.

Ron paled slightly, and then he started to turn a nasty shade of green.

"Love?" Ron asked, looking a bit shocked.

Hermione was a bit shocked too.

She hadn't meant to tell him such a big lie.

"Well then…" Ron said after a moment of silence. "I'll have to get him to un-love you."

Ron turned his back to her and stomped out of the Gryffindor common room angrily.

"Hermione loving a Malfoy…ridiculous!" Ron muttered under his breath.

Hermione slightly smiled.

She had made him jealous.

And now he was trying to make Malfoy not "love" her.

Could this day get any better?

**. . .**

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Great Hall, eating his potatoes in peace, when the doors of the Great Hall burst open and Ron Weasley strode in, waving his wand about.

"Malfoy!" Ronald Weasley shouted in a booming voice.

All the eyes in the Great Hall flickered between the two boys. Even Dumbledore stopped eating.

"What?" Draco asked as he rolled his eyes and pushed his plate of food aside.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ron asked angrily.

"Uh…eating?" Draco said.

Ron shook his head.

"No…not that you git! I mean…I meant _Hermione_! What have you done with her?!" Ron shouted.

"What are you talking about? Is she all right?" Draco asked, his panic rising.

He, however, did not know why he bothered asking, because he didn't care for Hermione.

Not really.

"No! She's not all right! She claims to be in love with you! And you seem to love her back!" Ron shouted.

Draco exhaled in relief as he found out that Hermione was all right.

The whispers from the students around them had started to get louder, but now there was silence, because they all wanted to hear Draco's answer.

He didn't want to make Hermione look like a fool. And besides, he sort of liked this little charade of theirs. He didn't want to ruin it now; he had gotten so close to getting rid of Pansy for good.

"I…I do love her." Draco said.

Shocked whispers boomed all around them.

"Did you hear that?"

"Did he just say that he loved Hermione _Granger_?"

"I think he did!"

"But he's a pure-blood and she's a mudblood!"

"Blood purity doesn't matter anymore now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone."

"The Bookworm is soo lucky!"

But none of those whispers matched the ones from the Gryffindor table.

"DRACO MALFOY LOVES HERMIONE GRANGER???"

"I think I just died."

"I think the world just ended!"

"Merlin's beard!"

"Lucky Girl."

But Harry was the most shocked.

"That Death Eater has gone bloody mental!" Harry shouted.

Ginny, for some weird reason, glared at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

At the staff table however…

Dumbledore was restraining both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape from jumping up and stopping this madness.

They looked at him questionably.

But Dumbledore just smiled at them.

"Inter-house unity." Dumbledore answered their silent questions.

Snape just hissed.

**. . .**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter sort of sucked. I PROMISE the next one will be better. But I'm trying to update a bunch of my fics at once. Sorry. Review please, even if it's to tell me that this chapter sucks!**


	6. The Astronomy Tower

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I mean seriously! I'm LOVING them. plus, they're encouraging me to update quicker. And some of you are asking me very good questions. Most of which will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

**. . .**

Hermione Granger had walked out of the Gryffindor common room shortly after Ron had exited. She didn't want to be in there all alone with Lavender Brown acting like she wanted to murder her.

Besides, Hermione was getting a bit hungry. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch, but that was almost 4 hours ago. So she decided to escape into the Great Hall to get some food and hope that Ron wasn't there doing something stupid.

_I hope I see Draco there._ Hermione thought in her head.

Then she gasped. She didn't mean that. She didn't want to see him.

_Er, I mean...Ginny. Right? _Hermione argued with herself. _Yes, that's what I meant._

Hermione glanced up and down the corridor to make sure that no one had heard what she was thinking.

"Stop being so paranoid, no one can hear your thoughts." Hermione said aloud to herself.

She shook her head.

_The first sign of madness is talking to yourself, Hermione_. She silently scolded herself.

Hermione was approaching the Great Hall entryway when she heard a voice shouting.

"No…not that you git! I mean…I meant _Hermione_! What have you done with her?!" she heard the voice shout.

What did this have to do with her? She asked herself.

"What are you talking about? Is she all right?" she heard another voice ask.

She recognized the first voice as Ron, and the second one was obviously Draco. But...was Draco concerned about her well-being? Was he thinking about her? Was he worrying about her?

_No, _she shouted at herself. _Why would he be thinking about a mudblood like you when he can have any girl that he wants? This is just a charade._

"No! She's not all right! She claims to be in love with you! And you seem to love her back!" Ron shouted.

Hermione gasped. She didn't want shouting everything out while everyone could hear him. She peered inside the Great Hall and saw all the teachers sitting down, doing nothing to stop this shouting match.

_Why aren't you doing anything?_ she wanted to shout at them. But she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

She was just about to turn around and walk back when she heard Draco speak.

"I…I do love her."

She stopped dead in her tracks.

What did he just say?

Hermione wasn't sure that what she just heard sounded correct. Perhaps she needed her ears checked?

But then she heard the whispers.

"That Death Eater has gone bloody mental!"

She recognized that voice as Harry's.

"He's not a Death Eater you git." Hermione said quietly to herself.

She couldn't believe her ears. She needed time to think.

She needed a quiet little place where no one would look for her.

She turned to the Astronomy Tower and ran until she got to the top and hut the door.

She slumped herself against the wall.

This was a charade, she reminded herself. This wasn't real. He didn't love her. He was just covering up for her. He was helping her out.

But they way he had said it sounded so much like he actually meant it.

And maybe he did.

**. . .**

The moment after the words were out of Draco Malfoy's mouth, he abruptly turned and started to walk towards the exit of the Great Hall.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson shouted from somewhere behind him.

He didn't turn around, but kept walking on.

"Draco!" Pansy shouted again.

But he just ignored her and walked on faster and faster, increasing his pace until he was out of the Great Hall. He turned and navigated his way through corridors and stairways until he reached the entrance to his place, the place where he could come to think.

His place was where he could be all alone and left in peace.

But his place was known as something else too.

It was the Astronomy Tower.

**. . .**

_Do you love her?_

His mind swarmed with questions. He needed this time to think. He needed to be left in peace.

He opened the door, but only to find that someone else was already in there.

**. . .**

_Do you love him?_

Her questions floated around her head, unanswered. She needed to think, she was glad that she knew that no one was going to disturb her tonight.

But then the door opened.

And she gasped.

**. . .**

Draco heard a soft gasp and he looked towards the far wall where Hermione Granger sat, her figure shining in the moon light. She looked so beautiful right then.

He looked away quickly.

_You shouldn't be thinking about her as 'pretty.' What would your father think?_ a small voice in the back of Draco's head scolded him.

Hermione saw Draco enter and the pale moonlight helped to show off his dark, cruel and beautiful features.

She, too, looked away quickly.

"Hey." he said awkwardly.

He didn't want to be rude to her, but he didn't want to be that nice to her either. he just wanted to know what the bloody hell she was doing in his spot.

"Hey." She whispered back.

They stood in silence for a while, not quite knowing what to say to each other.

"Um..." Draco looked at his feet, not wanting to look at her pretty little porcelain face, "what are you doing here?"

She glanced out into the night sky.

"I come here sometimes to think." Hermione replied, not quite looking at him either. "How about you?"

"I come here to think sometimes too." Draco said, looking up. "What are you here to think about?"

"What's it to you?" Hermione asked.

"Just curious." Draco replied.

Hermione smirked and looked up, finally meeting his grey eyes.

"To be honest, I don't really know." Hermione finally answered. "What about you?"

"Well...I'm sort of...hiding from Pansy." Draco said.

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Yeah...um...have you been to the Great Hall in the past 10 minutes?" Draco asked her.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Then you heard the..." Draco's voice drifted off.

Hermione nodded.

Draco looked down at his feet as they stood together in silence.

He didn't know what made him say it. He didn't know why he wanted to tell her so badly.

Hermione wasn't expecting it.

But she was secretly hoping for it.

Either way, it still changed both of their lives what he said next.

"I think that I meant it."

**. . .**

**Review it (:  
**


	7. Battle of the Heart

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all of the reviews and all of the brilliant ideas that I'm getting from all of you. The reviews are making me really want to update a lot quicker than I do. Tennis is finally over to so I might be able to update quicker if I try hard enough. Draco has already said that he might love Hermione, but don't worry folks, this story is far from over.

*

Hermione wasn't able to comprehend the words that had just managed to escape from Draco Malfoy's pale, thin lips.

"Excuse me? Did…did I hear that right?" Hermione asked.

Draco Malfoy didn't know what to say, what to do, or what to think. He didn't mean to tell her that he loved her. He didn't even mean to fall in love with her. His father would have his arse for sure if he ever found out about this. So Draco resolved this in the easiest way possible.

"I was just saying that I think that we should stop playing this charade," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering slightly.

_I mean that I want to stop being tempted to love you when I can't,_ Draco thought inside his head. He would not dare to speak those words aloud in case she told him that she loved him back.

He slowly turned to face her.

"You have what you wanted. The Weasel is jealous and all you have to do is tell him that your in l-love with him," Draco stuttered on the word _love_ because he didn't want Hermione to love the stupid Weasel. She was too good for him.

"What about you?" Hermione asked him in a concerned voice.

She had really started to like Draco. Love him perhaps.

_But this is what you wanted right? You just wanted to be with Ron. You heard Draco, this was all just a charade, _Hermione thought.

Her heart started to hurt as she thought of something else. Something that pained her almost too much to think.

_This was never real._

Draco's silver eyes met her amber ones.

His eyes filled with the usual mischief.

"This was all great fun. But you're a mudblood, and I'm the pure-blooded Slytherin Prince for Merlin's sake," he spat coldly. "I can have any girl I want to get rid of Pansy. But for some ridiculous reason, I chose you."

He didn't really want to say those words to her, but he couldn't afford to let her love him. He watched as she flinched as he said the word _mudblood_ and he watched as tears came to her eyes, shining so beautifully in the moonlight.

_Why is she crying? _He asked himself. _Surely not because of me._

Hermione didn't let her tears spill over her cheeks. She didn't want to give Draco the opportunity to laugh at her, humiliate her. She almost thought that he might like her.

Almost.

She smiled slightly.

"I have to admit that it was fun," she said, not wanting to show him the pain that was dwelling inside of her heart. "And this is what I wanted after all. This is all that I've ever dreamed of getting."

It took a moment for Hermione's words to register before Draco flinched.

All she ever dreamt of having was that stupid Weasel. He didn't mean anything to her. He felt a twinge of pain in his cold, but delicate heart.

_But...isn't that supposed to be a good thing?_ He silently asked didn't feel too good. But he didn't want to give away his feelings to a...to a...a mudblood.

He flinched at the word.

He didn't want to call her that, for some odd reason his mind didn't want him to. Or was that his heart?

He was being totally ridiculous, he thought to himself. _Come on, say something smart. Just get away from her._

Hermione Granger was a dangerous person to be around, because she was too alluring for her own good.

He smirked.

"Well, I believe that I've got some Slytherin girls waiting for me," he said, "later, Mudblood."

Though the words hurt her, she didn't miss a beat.

"Goodbye, Ferret," she smirked back.

Before letting him walk away with the final word, she turned around and sauntered off, leaving Draco standing there, alone in the astronomy tower to watch as her hips did a seductive dance, entrancing him into believing that he had just done the most stupidest thing in all of his life just then.

*

As Hermione walked away from him, leaving him in the astronomy tower, she couldn't help but think about how much she would miss him. He had started to mean something to her. She had even started to love him. She was so caught up in her thoughts about Draco, that she hadn't noticed that she was already standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked for what must have been the tenth time.

"What? Oh...equinox," Hermione mumbled.

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes.

"Finally," Hermione heard the Fat Lady mutter under her breath before she swung open and allowed Hermione enter.

As soon as she came in, however, she was ambushed by Ron.

The boy that she was supposedly in love with.

But she did love him, her mind argued.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted at her. "I'm so sorry for...for everything! But...WHY do you have to love that...that ferret?"

Hermione smiled weakly at him.

"We..um...just broke up," Hermione said, and in a way, it was sort of true.

Ron's face lit up.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. He um...wasn't my type after all," she lied.

"Cool. I know this seems really...early or something but...will you go out with me?" Ron asked her hurredly.

She smiled at him.

This was what she had always wanted, right?

But her heart argued something else.

*

**Cliffy.  
Review please (:**


	8. Show Me What I'm Looking For

**A/N: **Thank you all for the beautiful and inspiring reviews telling me that if Ron and Hermione get together that they would kill me on one way or another. Lolx. But I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

**Thanks** especially to **Peaceluvhappiness **for reviewing twice for the same chapter ranting on and one about how Ron and Hermione should not get together. That made me lol haha. Also to **Dracoftw, cyn23, wolfgirl111, RenesmeeHale **and** Emma **who have been very faithful readers since the beginning of this story. OMG! And this is not done yet!! The next chapter will be the last one…possibly.

~_I'm secretly in love with my best friend and he knows it_** (:**

*

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed in the boys' dormitory in the Slytherin Dungeons, thinking about Hermione. She had gotten what she wanted, so why would she want to stay with him? The stupid Weasel didn't deserve something as wonderful and beautiful as she was, but it's not like he would ever tell her that. For one, it would ruin his reputation as well as his chances of getting with another girl.

That is, if he would ever _want_ another girl. On his way back to the dormitory, Draco had tried checking out a group of semi-pretty Ravenclaw girls, but every time he tried, the image of Hermione came up and he felt like he was betraying her, which made no sense whatsoever to him because they weren't even going out.

Not for real.

Wherever Draco went, the only thing that he was able to think about was the girl that he would never be able to have. He tried as hard as he could not to think about someone as filthy as Hermione Granger. The stupid mud-

He couldn't bring himself to call her that. Something so hurtful would make sure that he would never see her again.

The door to the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory opened, breaking Draco away from his thoughts.

"Malfoy," Blaise Zabini said as he entered the filthy looking room full of four-posters.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The _mudblood_ left something for you," Blaise replied, emphasizing the word mudblood to see how Draco would react.

Draco's head abruptly turned to look at Blaise, flinching at the word _mudblood_.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've got it right here," Blaise replied.

Draco got up off of his four-poster and walked over to Blaise, snatching a small neatly written note out of his hands. He was about to open the note, but noticed that Blaise was staring at him intently.

"What?" Draco asked. "Do you want to know what it says or something?"

Blaise just smirked.

"I _already_ know what it says, I just want to see how _you _react to it," Blaise replied smugly.

"Get _out_ Blaise!" Draco shouted savagely.

"I'm going, I'm going," Blaise chuckled as he walked back out the door.

Once Draco was sure that Blaise was out of earshot, he read the note.

_Draco-_

_Thanks for all of the help that you  
gave me. I'm happy to inform you  
that our plan worked our perfectly  
and that I'm with Ron right now, well  
actually, he's in the loo, but that's  
beside the point. I'm hoping that  
Pansy is finally off of your back now.  
I have to admit that our little charade was  
a lot of fun. I'm just not sure if I made  
the right decision. Thanks again._

_Love,_

_Hermione Granger_

Draco flinched inwardly when he found out that Ron and Hermione were together now. He was not sure why it hurt him to know that she was with Weaselbee. After all, it _was_ what she wanted and he couldn't help it if she didn't want him. It was her loss after all. Right?

Hermione was happy and that was all that mattered.

He mentally slapped himself.

_You don't want her to be happy,_ his mind argued. _You want her to be with _you.

"Shut up," Draco growled out loud at himself.

What the bloody hell did she mean when she said that she wasn't sure if she made the right decision? Did that mean that pretending to go out with him was a mistake?

Girls were way too complicated, even for Draco Malfoy.

*

Hermione Granger sat all alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ginny went out someplace to hang out and rekindle their newfound love. Lavender Brown hated Hermione and could not stand to be in the same room with her. Parvarti, who was trying to be friends with Hermione _and_ Lavender, was in the girls' dormitory trying to make Lavender stop crying about Ron not loving her anymore. And Ron was in the loo, not that Hermione minded being without him.

She loved Ron didn't she?

Yes, of course she did. So why didn't it feel right to kiss him or to let him hold her? They way she felt when she was with Ron was so different from when she was with Draco.

Even though he seemed like a cold-hearted person, Draco really wasn't. He was…nice. Having him hold her felt so right. His kisses left her breathless and his touch drove her wild. With Draco, everything seemed…right. But with Ron, his kisses felt cold and foreign. The way he held her felt just wrong.

She wasn't sure if she'd made the right decision, choosing to go out with Ron, whom she wasn't even sure that she loved anymore.

Had she ever really been in love with him?

Possibly.

Once.

When they were…younger.

But in the past few months with Draco, she'd started to grow up and understand what the word _love_ meant. And this 'thing' that she had with Ron…_it wasn't love._

She wrote Draco a note, telling him about how she was and thanking him. She knew that Draco Malfoy would never love her. Hell, she doubted that he would ever want her.

But what he had said in the Astronomy Tower…

_I think I meant it._

Had he been joking?

Yes, of course he had been. After all, what would the Slytherin Prince want from the Gryffindor Mudblood?

*

The encounters that Draco and Hermione had in the following weeks had grown very awkward. Even the staff noticed that something was up between those too.

It was a normal morning in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione got up, got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall, without Ron, for breakfast. It's not that she didn't like Ron, it's just that in the recent weeks he had grown quite possessive and had even snapped at Harry for helping her carry two out of her millions of books up the stairs. It was starting to drive her crazy.

She grabbed her notes so that she could study for the History of Magic test that they were going to be having later that afternoon about the Giant Wars.

But just before she entered, whom else should she smack into other than Draco Malfoy?

"Oomph!" Hermione said, her notes scattering all across the floor.

"Ouch!" Draco cried out. "Watch where you're going you gi- oh, it's you uh…mud- er, Granger."

Hermione stared at him in wonder.

"Hello, Drac- I mean Malfoy," Hermione replied, bending down to start picking up her notes.

"Here, I'll help," He said, which was very unlike him.

Silently, the two picked up Hermione's notes and gathered them in a very neat pile.

"Thanks," Hermione said to Draco when they were finished.

"No problem," Draco muttered.

They stood staring at each other for a while, gazing intently into each other's eyes, wondering about how their lives would have been if they had not lost each other the way they did.

"Eh hem," a voice cleared their throat, making Hermione jump.

Hermione turned to see Ron standing behind her.

"Hey Ron," Hermione said in an almost cheerful voice.

"What exactly are you doing with _Malfoy_?" Ron asked harshly. He said _Malfoy_ the way Sirius would say _Kreacher means more to me than Harry_.

"He was just-" Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.

"She doesn't need to explain herself to _you_ Weasel. It's not like you _own_ her," Draco replied shortly.

Ron's eyebrows knitted together in anger.

"She _belongs_ to me. She should have waited for me instead of walking down by herself to get assaulted by a stupid ferret boy," Ron retorted.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

Draco just smirked.

"At least _I'm _not the one who Lav-" Draco started.

"Quiet, Ferret!" Ron shouted.

"Or what? You'll make me eat slugs again?" Draco smirked again, laughing at the memory.

This was getting ridiculous, Hermione thought. She looked at Draco, who had not taken his eyes off of her the entire times. As his silver eyes met her brown ones, she felt her insides melt and her heart beat against her rib cage.

This was what love felt like.

_This was what she had been looking for all of her life._

Before Ron could fire off something else, Hermione pushed him away from Draco.

"Ron," she whispered.

He glanced at her, his eyes boring into the side of her face because she was still staring into Draco's entrancing silver eyes.

"_I don't love you_."

*

**Cliffy! What did you think of that?  
If you want the rest of this, you better  
review it! Hehehe.**

**Ciao.**

**One of the Fallen**


	9. This Is The End

**A/N: **Okay guys, guess what? This is the **FINAL** chapter in the _Jealousy is a Sin_ fic. *SNIFF* Yes, I'm sorry to say that this story is almost done! It's so sad because I loved writing it and I know that a lot of you loved reading it. This is probably one of the best fics that I have written so far, and that's including _My Sweet Ecstasy, My Secret Addiction_, which you should also go and read. I know I haven't updated in FOREVER but I needed to get this chapter _just right_, otherwise it would have a bad ending. So thank you **everyone** for reading and reviewing my story. They kept me going. Special thanks to **summersammer, wolfgirl111, Crown-Daydreamer, XxNeverxLosexHopexX, RenesmeeHale, Tigermusic, Cyn23 **and** DracoFtw **who have been r & r -ing since the beginning. Thanks! And, you may have noticed, that my writing style has changed slightly in this chapter from the previous ones. It's sort of...a little more detailed? I hope it is anyway. Oh, and by the way, it might not be as good as you all thought it would be in your mind, but hey, I tried. And I'm sorry if it sucks. Here we go, for the final time!

**Warnings: **Minor Language.

*

_I don't love you...  
_

*

Hermione Granger had spent the last two and a half hours sitting on her bed in the girls' dormitory of Gryffindor Tower, for she could not yet let herself face the world because she had let the worse thing in the history of Gryffindors' happen.

_She had fallen in love with a Slytherin._

After she had spoken those words to Ronald Weasley, her now ex boyfriend, she glanced once at Ron, once at Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin boy who had stolen her heart, and raced through the corridors until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She quickly uttered the password and hid in the girls' dormitory and skipped the rest of the classes that she had that day. She didn't want to face the world, afraid that it would reject her, that it would humiliate her, that it would tear her away from the boy that she was in love with the most.

Afraid that Draco Malfoy would not love her back.

The door to the girls' dormitory smashed open quickly, shaking Hermione from her thoughts of the forbidden love she held gently in her heart, but she did not look up, afraid to see what, or who, would be awaiting her.

"Hermione," a girls voice sounded in her ears.

She looked up and saw that it was one of her best friends, Ginerva Weasley.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione replied to her in a quiet voice.

Ginny walked over to the bed in which Hermione was sitting upon.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something," she said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked her friend warily, somewhat afraid of what the question would be.

Ginny looked around the room nervously for a moment before glancing back at Hermione.

"So," she started, "I heard a rumor going around that Ron broke up with you. And if he did, I'm so sorry, Hermione, I'll punch him in the face if you want me to!"

Hermione stared at Ginny in confusion for a moment before answering.

"He said that he broke up with _me_?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ginny answered.

"But _I_ was the one to break up with _him_," Hermione said.

Ginny's eyebrow's raised.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah," Hermione responded.

"Well, it looks like my brother is a jerk," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Hermione replied, not really wanting to talk about it. "Look, Gin, I've got some homework to finish, I'm going to the library."

Ginny nodded.

"I'll see you later then," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Hermione replied without looking back at her friend and walking out of the dormitory towards the library. It was about time for the dinner, so almost no one would have been in the library or in the corridors, which let Hermione set aside her fears of seeing other people until later that night.

Or so she thought.

*

Ronald Weasley was the one to break up with Hermione Granger.

At least, that's how the rumors were being told.

"They finally broke up?"

"Yeah, but if you ask me, she was _much_ cuter with Draco."

"I agree."

"She must be such a loser if Weasley broke up with her."

"She is."

Of course, Lavender Brown couldn't help but smile as she heard the news of the splitting of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She was glad that Ron _finally _saw that Hermione Granger was not worth shit.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, was more than a little annoyed and worried. First off, he was there when it happened, and it was perfectly clear that Hermione had been the one to break up with the Weasel. Second, Draco couldn't help but wonder where Hermione had run off to. But that wasn't all. Draco Malfoy was also wondering why Hermione had looked at him with that weird look in her eyes.

With such fire in her eyes, but it wasn't a wild fire, it was a fire like passion, but more fierce.

Something like _love_.

But that was impossible, because a Gryffindor would _never_ love a Slytherin and vice versa.

Draco shook the thought from his head and walked out of the Great Hall, not wanting to be anywhere near the stupid Weasel and his cheating self. He didn't know where he was walking, it was as if his feet were guiding the way to...to wherever it was that felt right to them.

And that's when he spotted the wavy chestnut colored hair of Hermione Granger.

His heart beat faster and faster against his rib cage as she came into his view. He came to a slow stop, his head swarming with questions. What if she didn't like him? What if she didn't _love_ him? What if she despised him? But...what if she _did_ love him? What would he do? More importantly, what would he say?

But the most important question of all...Did he love her, or was this feeling just...something else entirely?

But just as he thought that question, Hermione Granger, not paying any attention to what was happening around her, tripped over a smal hole in the floor of the corridor, and what else would a boy like Draco Malfoy do but run out of his hiding place in the shadows and catch her, right before she crashed?

*

Hermione was deep in her own thoughts when she was sent flying. She let out a small squeak as she nearly collided with the stone floor, and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for a whole lot of pain.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt a pair of warm arms enclose around her and she opened her eyes.

Brown met gray and time seemed to have frozen, waiting to see what this moment would bring.

Hermione's cheeks flushed a shade of scarlet as the blood rushed to her cheeks from her increased heart rate. In Draco's eyes, Hermione could see all of the admiration, the adoration and...possibly love.

But that was impossible.

Draco lost himself in Hermione's big brown eyes.

"What are you doing," Hermione demanded.

"Catching you," Draco replied nonchalantly.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Because you were falling," Draco replied.

Hermione stared at the boy, wondering if he _did_ love her.

He leaned his thin, pale lips closer to her small, pink ones. She was frozen, but she didn't _want_ to move. She watched as his lips came closer and closer to hers, waiting for it to happen, excited almost. Sparks seemed to fly as their lips met. Flame seemed to dance where their skin touched. Hermione wrapped her thin arms around Draco and he held her closer against his chest, until there was no longer any space between the two lovers.

Dinner was finally over, and people were starting to leave the Great Hall. Some people happened to walk past Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and stopped to watch for a few seconds, not that Draco and Hermione minded, as long as they were together, but it's not as if they noticed the other people, either, for they were too entranced by the others' presence. Whispers and envious stares soon followed, as well as new rumors.

"Did you hear that Hermione Granger broke up with Ronald Weasley because she was in love with Draco Malfoy?"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's so romantic!"

"I'm so jealous!"

And this time, they were right.

As Hermione and Draco broke apart from their kiss, they couldn't help but smile at each other, because they both had just found out what love really was.

*

**The End.**

*

**Afterwards.**

When Ronald Weasley found out that Hermione was with Malfoy, he tried to go and get her, only to be barred by an angry Lavender Brown, who was wondering if "going to tinkle," as he had put it, had anything to do with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy kissing not many corridors away.

Ginny found herself smiling into the arms of Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger never did make it to the library that night, instead, she went to sit next to the lake, under a big tree, staring up at the stars, laying next to the boy that meant everything to her. Draco had always found himself wondering how he had never felt this way about Hermione before.

Pansy Parkinson was a raging lunatic.

*

**I'm sorry if the ending was a little less than you expected. Actually I thought it sort of sucked. I'm sorry.**

**Will you please review it anyway?**

Ciao, for the final time in JIAS,

_One of the Fallen_


	10. THANK YOU! Sequel?

**OKAY!** So I just **HAD** to post this to give everyone a big **THANK YOU!** Sorry if you thought this was another extra chapter, but it's not. But I had a few questions I wanted to ask you guys.

**First**, many people have been asking me whether or not there will be a sequel and I have to say…I don't know. If you want a sequel, review this and give me some ideas and I'll see what I can do with it, okay? But it had better be really good because I don't want to spoil it because I think that this story is pretty good right now and I don't want to make it sucky because I added a crappy sequel. So if anyone has any really good ideas and wants a sequel, I'm all for it. Possibly. Aha.

**Second**, do you know any really good Dramione fics? Because I'm looking for some to read right now and I found a bunch, but I've read them all like a million times or they haven't been updated in forever and I really want to read it. So if you know any, please tell me about them because I am in love with Dramione right now and I can't help but keep reading them because they are just so amazingly cute!!!

**Thank You's-**

Okay, so there have been a bunch of people who have been reading since the beginning. So thanks so much to:

**RenesmeeHale**

**TigerFruit**

**Meghan**

**Living in Technicolor**

**crazey logic 13**

**Sakura Lisel**

**hermionesw**

**DracoFtw****  
****  
DracoLovesHermione4ever**

**Melora**  
**  
xjgege** – my friend who likes to go through all of my fics and review them even if they suck!  
**  
mudkipluvr4ever**  
**  
sixteen4ever**  
**  
ragdolljazz**  
**  
Bye BYe Fan fic**  
**  
SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF** –** another loyal reader (:**

**kaylamarie2012**

Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed! If I missed you, I'm sorry, just tell me and I'll put you up here. I also apologize if I have anyone twice.

**1pepsi1obsessed**

**hermionesw**

**2random4words**

**XxNeverxLosexHopexX**** –** who went through most of my stories and reviews!

**x-Ladii-Malfoyy-Vampii-x**

**Leanora****  
****  
HeartForSoul**** – **who has this amazing fics that I love so much!  
**  
Noir Lime Canuto**– who has awesome fics.

**Apsaras Yoma**

**cyn23**

**Kitten123130**

**Luna Forest**

**voldyismyfather**** – **who has been a faithful reader!

**twiliteroxuresox**

**kagome-AKAangle**

**Rein Lin**

**xXLittlexMelanieXx**

**wolfgirl111**** – **who gave me an awesome idea for_Masquerade_

**bethdelusional**

**xiia0moonlight**

**xXMichelleMalfoyXx**

**Simkey**

**project gotham**

**xXLittlexMelanieXx**

**V-Pire Lover**

**murtaghxblaiseyum**

**Embzy**

**doulike14**

**Crown-Daydreamer**** – **who always reviews! Thanks!

**witchhunterlady**

**xSamx**

**emma**

**squishypinapples**** – **who is awesome because I love pineapples.

**crazey logic 13**

**Nicconicco**

**Summersammer – **who went through most of my HP fics and reviewed (:

**OhhhSkyler**** – **who kept reading my fic and called me a jerk for leaving you guys cliffys!

**Marauders' Fifth Wheel**

**froggi101**

**Auzuki**

**Areej**

**Peaceluvhappiness**

**obsessivepottercullendisorder**

**Iwillmarryjacobblack**

**Flicka200**

**csciacca818**

**julialinaa**

**goldenxstars**

**3days2nights**

**HogwartsBum64**

**kk1999**

**AliceAshleyCullen**

**reina13**** –** whose ending idea I might use if I make a sequel.

**brainiac-twilight-addict**

**tinbp**

**crazy logic 13**

**yay!**

**twilightmaniac08**

**12345**

**YDNAC**

**PolyvorePrincess**** –** who keeps saying that she's my number one fan (:

**herogirl24**

**julialinaa**

Thanks everyone!!! I Appreciated all of the brilliant reviews I got from all of you and I'll miss you dearly. If you have any time on your hands, please read _My Sweet Ecstasy, My Secret Addiction_, which I will be updating soon!!! Thanks again!!!

**&&** Don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel and what you want in it.

Thanks everyone who added this to your favorites and alerted it and added me as their favorite author. I love you guys so much! And if anyone is up for a nice chat, PM me and we'll talk (:

**C**_i_a**o** for now,

_One of the Fallen_

**P.S. **Anyone do **Facebook**? Aha (:


End file.
